Lifting a heavy bulky object, such as the covering canopy for an opened bed truck, is typically a two or three person job. Apparatuses employing push rods, lifting jacks, pivoted legs, cables and other mechanical devices have been used to assistant a user in lifting and positioning the canopy or camper body on or off the opened truck bed on which it normally resides when in place. Some such apparatus are external to the canopy to be moved while others are built-in to part of the existing canopy. In the present invention the lifting apparatus is mounted to the interior upper surface of the existing canopy roof and an external rigid vertical support structure such that a single operator can easy guide and lift the canopy either into place on the truck or remove the same from the truck all as detailed hereafter.